The Pains of the Past Sequel
by animeshipper000
Summary: This is the sequel of The Pains of the Past please read the original story first so you would not get confused. Has pairings like: Rikuo X Tsurara, Itaku X Reira, Kubinashi X OC and some of Rihan and Wakana. You may request couples but please make it sure it wont be confusing for the readers like adding Rikuo X Kana. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

SEQUEL  
(Pains of the Past)

Kuromaru: Hello 4th heir! *smirks*

Masaru: Ohayo…

Kubinashi: Masaru-sama, we are going to have a sake party at night, did your  
father tell you?

Masaru: Hai. Arigato for reminding me…

Akemi: Ohayo Oni-chan.

Masaru: Ohayo. Where are mom and dad?

Akemi: I dunno…

Kubinashi: I have no idea. Gomen.

Kuromaru: Partying in Las Vegas!

Masaru: *sighs* really where?

Rihan: Ohayo! *pats the head of Masaru and Akemi* How are my grandchildren, ne?

Kubinashi: Rihan-sama I thought you were dead!

Rihan: Kubinashi-kun you are so mean to your previous Waka.

Kubinashi: G-Gomenosai…

Kuromaru: How are you alive?

Rihan: Oi! I am officially alive! Let's have bento! Since someone revived me  
for real and not temporary.

Kubinashi: *sighs* Rihan-sama…

Rihan: Oh~! Now I get it Kubinashi you are dating with my granddaughter!

Kubinashi: N-Nani!?

Rihan: *laughs then goes in the Nura mansion*

Reira: Ohayo.

Itaku: *beside Reira*

Kuromaru: Hehe! You guys are now officially dating!

Rikuo: Nani?

Tsurara: Ohayo~!

Kuromaru: Your dad is officially alive Rikuo-sama!

Rikuo: WHAT?!

Kubinashi: No one knows how did that happen… Neither do I…

Masaru: Or we are imagining…

Rihan: OI! You are so mean to your grandfather! *Goes back inside eating fast*

Kubinashi: *sighs* Oh dear…

Kuromaru: *laughs* You sure are a baby sitter, Kubijakai! *laughs*

Kubinashi: Shut up!

Masaru: *blinks* Kubijakai?

Kuromaru: Oh like Akemi you do not remember when you were 1-3 years old… Akemi  
and you used to call him that, what a nice name for him!

Kubinashi: *sighs again*

Akemi: *blinking innocently*

Kuromaru: And Akemi said when she gets older she wants to be with Kubinashi!

Itaku: What the…?

Reira: *giggles*

Kubinashi: OI! Kuromaru stop lying!

Rikuo: *major sweatdrop*

Tsurara: *smiles*

Rihan: TROLOLOLOL!

Setsura: *laughs* I love Kuromaru's jokes!

Kuromaru: Hehe… Anyway Itaku?

Itaku: Yes?

Kuromaru: When will you marry Reira?

Itaku: … *blushes looking at the other side*

Kuromaru: Don't tell me you both got married and didn't invite me!

Itaku: We didn't marry.

Kuromaru: Okay! Hehe…

Reira: *blushes covering her face*

Tsurara: *smiles and kisses Rikuo on the cheek*

Rikuo: *smiles*

-Later at night-

Kuromaru: Who is going to win the 'Drinking Sake contest'! Kubinashi, Kejoro  
and Masaru (who did not like the challenge so he went away) are down!

Kubinashi: *gets Akemi and kisses her on the lips*

Kuromaru: Whoever has a camera, video tape Kubinashi and Akemi and send to  
Twitter, Facebook, YouTube and all other websites you know!

Rikuo: Everyone is hyper today…

Tsurara: *giggles and kisses Rikuo*

Kuromaru: Kejoro is jealous! JEALOUS I TELL YA!

Sasami: Oh dear…

Karasu: *sighs* Oldest though the most immature…

Setsura: *squeals*

Kurotabo and Aotabo: *faint at the same time because of drinking too much*

Kuromaru: IT IS A TIE!

Setsura: *gets the microphone from Kuromaru* Let's play Truth or Dare.

Kuromaru: *gets the microphone back* Who wants to join? Well I guess everyone  
is joining. Since Setsura decided to do it let's make her first!

Setsura: Truth or Dare Kubinashi?

Kubinashi: Truth… (still drunk)

Setsura: Do you love Akemi, why or why not?

Kubinashi: Of course I do, who can't love someone like her? She is pretty, smart,  
friendly and she is so smexy!

Kuromaru: *laughs out loud because of the answer of Kubinashi*

Akemi: *turns red face*

Kuromaru: Anyways Kubinashi your turn! *throws microphone at Kubinashi*

Kubinashi: Truth or Dare Kurotabo?

Kurotabo: Dare! (Not fainted anymore)

Kubinashi: I dare you to sing a song that will humiliate you!

Kurotabo: *sings 'If You Were Gay*

Kubinashi: I AM NOT GAY!

Kurotabo: IF you were gay!

Kubinashi: *facepalm*

Kurotabo: Truth or Dare Tsurara?

Tsurara: Truth?

Kurotabo: What do you think of Kubinashi?

Kuromaru: *spits out his soft drink*Dumbass she likes Rikuo.

Tsurara: I think he is a good friend.

Kuromaru: Tsurara your turn.

Tsurara: Truth or Dare, Rikuo-sama?

Rikuo: Dare.

Tsurara: Go with me in the closet.

Rikuo: Alright, I pass the dare to Masaru.

Kuromaru: *chokes on soft drink going to the bathroom*

Masaru: Truth or Dare Kejoro?

Kejoro: Truth?

Masaru: If you rate your jealousy because Akemi and Kubinashi when they are  
together what will it be? And it is 1-10

Kejoro: OVER THE MAX!

Kubinashi: You don't need to be mad it is just her body is attractive. *gets  
Akemi by her waist then he kisses her on the neck*

Kejoro: Truth or Dare Akemi?

Akemi: Truth.

Kejoro: What do you think of Kubinashi?

Akemi: Well he is kind, nice and he does a lot of good things to me.

Kuromaru: *goes back and gets the microphone* Well he is so nice that he will  
give you his body!

Akemi: *blushes red face*

Kubinashi: Akemi-chan is so cute when she is blushing. She is an angel to my  
eyes. *grabs her chin putting it up and kisses her on the lips*

Kuromaru: *gets camera and video tapes the scene* I am going to put this to my  
Twitter account and also Facebook!

Kubinashi: Akemi-chan it is your turn. *breaks the kiss*

Akemi: *still blushing* Kuromaru-san?

Kuromaru: Truth.

Akemi: Do you love anybody?

Kuromaru: No one yet, Akemi. Truth or Dare Itaku?

Itaku: Dare.

Kuromaru: I dare you to kiss Reira on the lips for 30 seconds!

Itaku: *kisses Reira on the lips*

Kuromaru: *video tapes the scene again*

Reira: *blushes*

Rikuo: We're back, from the closet.

Tsurara: *smiles*

Rikuo: *looks at Itaku kissing Reira*

Itaku: *breaks the kiss*

Reira: My, dear Itaku… *blushes*

Itaku: Reira, Truth or Dare?

Reira: Truth~!

Itaku: Do you love me?

Reira: *blushes even more* Umm…

Kuromaru: Say the truth WOMAN!

Reira: Y-Yes… *blushing red face*

Itaku: *smiles and kisses her on the lips*

Rihan: WOOT!

Itaku: *smiles and breaks the kiss*

Kubinashi: *snaps out* Nani? *begins to blush when sees his holding Akemi's  
chin and his lips is near her lips then kisses her* (even if he is not drunk)

Kuromaru: I guess we have four official couples!

Rihan: *gets Wakana* Ya!

Wakana: *blushes*

Rihan: *kisses Wakana on the lips and pushes her on the wall*

Kuromaru: See official couples!

Setsura: *smiles* Obviously there are 4 couples!

Akemi: *blushes*

Kubinashi: *smiles*

Kuromaru: WHERE IS ITAKU AND REIRA?! *looks eyes widen* I guess Itaku and Reira  
are out tonight.

Setsura: Oh! That gave me an idea! *whispers to Kuromaru*

Kuromaru: *smirks* Hehe… Ok then… We are going to play 7 Minutes in Heaven!

Kubinashi: Eh?

Kuromaru: Hey, Tsurara get something from my hand.

Tsurara: *blinks and gets a paper* Yay~! I got Waka!

Kuromaru: Ok go in here! *gets both of their arms making them inside a room  
alone*

"So Rikuo-sama, how do we play this game?" Tsurara asked innocently. "This game  
is not a game it is serious." Rikuo said smirking putting both of his hands on  
the back of Tsurara making them kiss directly on the lips as Tsurara blushed  
and kissed back. Rikuo smiled as she kissed back and she put her arms around  
the neck of her Waka making them kiss harder. And then they continued doing it  
taking a long time to end.

"7 minutes are over…?" Kuromaru opened the door as his face turned red and  
closed the door quickly. "Please get dressed up…" Kuromaru said with his voice  
being a little shaky. "Okay then." Rikuo said going out smirking.

Kuromaru: Akemi your turn.

Akemi: *gets a paper with string but with no name* I know this is Kubinashi.

Kuromaru: *holds up a sign* Correct!

Kubinashi: So let's go?

Akemi: *nods and goes inside the room with him*

"So do you know this?" Kubinashi asked Akemi. "Umm… Actually to be honest, no."  
Akemi said looking embarrassed. "Oh okay… So let me do the first move."  
Kubinashi said giving a smirk going close to her kissing her neck gently as she  
blushed. "You can do whatever you want with the person with you." Kubinashi  
smiled as he said the words sliding his fingers around her body making her  
blush some more. "Kubinashi-kun!" she said pushing him blushing red face.

Kubinashi smirked at her and he removed her scarf. Akemi blushed even more. "So  
you can control your breath?" he asked going to her neck starting to kiss it.  
"H-Hai" she said blushing. "You are honestly cute when you are blushing."  
Kubinashi smirked at her blushing. "Kubinashi-kun…" She was blushing and she  
kissed him on the lips and he did it back.

"Finally you are doing a move… Akemi-chan." Kubinashi said smiling and finally  
he kissed her on the lips. "K-Kubinashi…" she said softly blushing. "So do you  
like it?" Kubinashi asked her while smirking. She nodded slightly. Kubinashi  
put his blue jacket off pushing her to the wall and he stated to do a French  
kiss with her making Akemi moan in pleasure as she let him continued. Kubinashi  
grabbed the waist and kissed her

"7 minutes is over Akemi and Kubinashi." He looked at them and threw a ball on  
Kubinashi's head. "Fine." Kubinashi said getting Akemi by the hand and going  
out. Akemi was still blushing because of what happened.

Kuromaru: So who will be next…? *chuckles* Well I guess Itaku and Reira are  
already not anymore her because they went in already.

Setsura: I sure enjoy couples~!

Kuromaru: All yuki-onnas do.

Setsura: *nods* Of course, we are snow beauties.

Kuromaru: *smiles* Well I just noticed all the yuki-onnas did romance today  
except you.

Setsura: It is because I got married already and my husband is not here.  
*drinks sake*

Kuromaru: Oh. I see… Kubinashi, had fun with Akemi?

Kubinashi: When you mean the fun in GM form no. Just romance.

Itaku: I'm back.

Reira: *smiles*

Akemi: So what happened with both of you?

Itaku: N-Nothing… *looks at the other side*

Reira: We did nothing Akemi~!

Akemi: *blinking innocently* Ok.

Rikuo: It is obvious what they did.

Tsurara: *blinking*

Kuromaru: So you both did '7 Minutes in Heaven' without us knowing? *smirks*

Itaku: *looks at Kuromaru then sighs*

Akemi: *goes beside Kubinashi*

Setsura: Wow~! More couples~!

Kuromaru: So… Truth or Dare Itaku?

Itaku: I thought we stopped playing Truth or Dare.

Kuromaru: Last one.

Itaku: *sighs* Fine… Truth.

Kuromaru: Did you play 7 minutes in heaven with Reira without us noticing?

Itaku: Fine… Yes we did.

Kuromaru: Haha! I knew it!

Reira: *smiles and begins to blush*

Kubinashi: *smirks*

Itaku: Stop smirking neck less yokai, you love Akemi while you were drunk you  
said she was smexy.

Kubinashi: Because I can't say a lie.

Akemi: *blushing*

Rikuo: *kissing Tsurara on the lips*

Masaru: Oh dear…

Kuromaru: Masaru-sama don't be jealous you have no girlfriend!

Akemi: *whispers to Kuromaru*

Kuromaru: OH MY GOD!

Kubinashi: Why…?

Akemi: *whispers to him* Masaru actually has a girlfriend.

Kubinashi: Who knew besides you?

Masaru: *blinking* Eh?

THANK YOU FOR READING! You may give some requests for Truth or Dare. I am  
planning to make a next chapter and you can give requests for this fanfic.  
Please if you do not like the fanfic do not be mad, just because you do not  
like the couples. If you do Gomenosai. When you are giving Requests of Truth or  
Dare for the next chapter please do not put a new couple like Rikuo X Kana or  
Kubinashi X Kejoro. Please make the couples not in the fanfic yet. Once again,  
thank you for reading. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Arigato for reading the first chapter J Anyway the person who requested was, *opens envelope* Nick, Thank you very much for making me have ideas for the next chapter. And I also have to say once more thank you for reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kuromaru: Just don't mind us Masaru-sama!

Masaru: Umm ok…?

Kuromaru: *smirks* Truth or Dare Itaku!

Itaku: … What the…? I thought the game ended!

Kuromaru: Just answer the freaking question!

Itaku: … Truth…

Kuromaru: Do you love Reira as a wife already?

Itaku: Um….

Kuromaru: JUST ANSWER IT IS SO SIMPLE YES OR NO! JUST ANSWER!

Itaku: Fine yes.

Kuromaru: Aha! I knew it!

Itaku: … Shut up… Truth or Dare back.

Kuromaru: Truth… I guess.

Itaku: Do you love Akemi even a little…?

Kuromaru: Oh, Akemi the snow girl…

Akemi: *sweatdrop*

Setsura: Akemi~~~~! In a love triangle!

Kubinashi: Shut up Setsura!

Kuromaru: *smiles and pats the head of Akemi* Akemi is like my little sister. So I could say I love her as a family.

Kubinashi: Good… If you said you love Akemi I would kill you…

Kuromaru: Sheesh… You are too serious Kubinashi… TRUTH OR DARE!

Kubinashi: Truth.

Kuromaru: Admit it… You like Itaku… As a friend… And you think he is good in battling.

Kubinashi: I do not!

Kuromaru: If you lie to me I will throw a rock on you!

Kubinashi: It is just a rock…

Kuromaru: AND A COW!

Kubinashi: Where would you get a cow?!

Kuromaru: Shut up and admit it!

Kubinashi: I do not!

Kuromaru: If you lie to me, I would do something to you… SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN, BASTARD!

Kubinashi: What the hell?!

Akemi: Both of you please stop fighting… *says it nervously*

Kuromaru: IF Kubinashi will be honest…

Kubinashi: Fine, fine, I think Itaku is good in battling and I do not really hate him, he is actually a good friend… HAPPY?!

Kuromaru: *smiles* Yes!

Kubinashi: Meh…

Kubinashi: Itaku, truth or Dare?

Itaku: Not me again… Dare.

Kubinashi: I dare you to admit you love Reira on front of EVERYBODY! *smirks*

Itaku: What will happen if I do not?

Kubinashi: Then I will tell the others through my FB account.

Itaku: Damn it… Fine…

Kubinashi: I win once again.

Itaku: Fuck you.

Kubinashi: I love you too. *says it sarcastically*

Kuromaru: *laughs* I love both of you making jokes…

Kubinashi: We are not joking…

Kuromaru: Oh… So that mean you love Itaku.

Kubinashi: Hell no.

Kuromaru: You said that you were not joking!

Kubinashi: Have you ever heard of sarcasm…?

Kuromaru: Sarcasm my ass!

Kubinashi: Fuck you.

Kuromaru: I love you too Kubinashi~!

Kubinashi: What the hell man?

Kuromaru: *chuckles*

Itaku: I told everybody already.

Kuromaru: *smiles* Good for ya mu friend!

Itaku: *sweatdrop* What happened to him…?

Kubinashi: I have no idea…

Masaru: Mom and Dad are really busy now…

Kuromaru: *smirks* What kind of busy…?

Rihan: Kuromaru-san became GM~! *says it cheerfully*

Akemi: *looks worried*

Kuromaru: How come you are worried Akemi-chan…? *says it smirking looking drunk*

Akemi: Remember the last time you were drunk…?

Kuromaru: *smirks and chuckles* That won't happen again, unless you want it too. *wink*

Kubinashi: *glares* I am going to kill you Kuromaru…

Kuromaru: Hehe….

Rikuo: What is going on there…?

Tsurara: *comes back blushing*

Kuromaru: *eyes widen* Did you have the 'thing'?!

Rikuo: Of course not you idiot Tengu.

Kuromaru: *chuckles* Obviously lying…

Itaku: He wanted to do 'that' thing with your daughter. *points at Kuromaru*

Akemi: It is because he is drunk… *smiles nervously*

Amaya: Wow, I like your honesty… *says it sarcastically*

Akemi: It is true….

Kuromaru: Eh…? What happened? *snaps out and shakes his head*

Kubinashi: If you were not drunk saying those words I will definitely kill you…

Kuromaru: *sweatdrop*

Itaku: *goes out of the room*

Rikuo: … You would do that Kuromaru?

Kuromaru: Meh…? Of course not!

Kubinashi: Good. *stops glaring*

Mezumaru: *comes in smiling* KONBAWA MINNA!

Gozumaru: *nods* … Yeah… Konbawa.

Kubinashi: *uses string* …

Mezumaru: Yay! STRING~! *smiles and plays with it*

Kubinashi: Tch. Didn't Lord Gyuki thought you how to treat other Fears?

Mezumaru: Yeah… He told us to respect it… But I don't mind yours. IT IS STRING!

Kubinashi: *glares and hits his forehead*

Mezumaru: AHA! I HAVE ARMOUR ON MY HEAD!

Kubinashi: *hits his arm*

Mezumaru: Oww…

Akemi *leans on the arm of Kubinashi and smiles*

Kubinashi: *calms down and lets Akemi do it*

Setsura: I DEFINITELY approve on this couple~! *get camera and picturing the scene*

Kuromaru: I have something else to publish on my FB account~! And now I will plan to make a fanfic or a life story about Kubinashi!

Kubinashi: *sweatdrop* … OK?

Setsura: *smiles*

Akemi: *just kisses the cheek of Kubinashi*

Kubinashi: *smiles and kisses her*

Kurotabo: WOOT!

Ryouta: :3 I see Kubinashi has a girlfriend.

Shoei: *nods*

Kubinashi: Shut up both of you…

Rihan: YAYZ~! Kubinashi will be part of the Nura family and Setsura is officially my nee-san~!

Kubinashi: I am not yet your official family member…

Rihan: SOON YOU WILL! HEHE… *laughs evil*

Kubinashi: ….. What happened to Rihan?

All: … Don't know….

Kuromaru:  
There was once a boy named Kubinashi he was before human who was also called, 'Robin Hood' because he is a thief. He was often visited by an oiran. Who did he fall in love with? He fell in love with the oiran. Then the oiran got captured and she was asked by many questions about Kubinashi. Though she did not answer. So she was held as a hostage. When they knew about it they went to her, but they were too late because she died… She died by committing suicide. Later on he died by getting killed by a yokai. So from now on he lived his life being a yokai.

Then Rihan went to his world, they battled. But before Rihan was able to kill Kubinashi he got protected by Kino, who is now called Kejoro. Later on Rihan and Kubinashi exchanged sakazuki with each other and he became one of the parade of a hundred demons, also called Hyakki Yako. He was mostly bonded with Kino. He was often 'hot tempered' looking for Rihan around the mansion, making him do his duty well and even more. Once Rihan went somewhere to do something and told them to stay. Then Kubinashi got mad for not letting them inside because he might get hurt.

Then after some days they went to a hot spring, Kubinashi and Kurotabo talked and then Aotabo appeared, then Kurotabo and Aotabo fought. Kubinashi tried to stop them, but the poor head or Kubinashi got hit by the both of them and his head flew up on the sky. Then when he went down he went somewhere… Somewhere he SHOULD NOT be… The cleavage of Kino then Kino hit him and left his head flying in the air once more. No one knew how he found his head once more.

Later that night he heard a man crying the man was Rihan and they comforted him. Then the next day, Setsura did not show up and some of them were worried of her, except Rihan he knew she disappeared. They were all sad for the sudden disappearance of Setsura but some days later they heard Hitotsume say something. When they went down they saw a cute, little yuki-onna girl who was so tiny, of course little. The little girl was the child of Setsura and she promised she would get a kiss from a Nura heir.

After a while all of them laughed including Kubinashi who made the little yuki-onna girl Tsurara cry. Later on Rihan welcomed her inside the Nura mansion. Kubinashi would frequently do the laundry that made it look so easy and Tsurara would sometimes help.

Kubinashi and Tsurara were mostly the baby sitters for the children or small yokais. Then Rikuo was born. Rihan died that made Kubinashi upset. When Rikuo grew up Kubinashi would protect him no matter what and any costs because he made a promise to Rihan to protect him. Then after years Rikuo and Tsurara got married and Kubinashi was the best man. Then they had children 2 children to be exact. Later some years he dated with the child of Rikuo named Akemi.

Then Rihan got revived then killed again then that made Kubinashi sad again then after 2 years he got revived again and the reason was unknown then they had a sake party. All of them played Truth or Dare, couples played 7 minutes in heaven. Mezumaru was playing with the string of Kubinashi, and I announced I would rather make the fanfic of Kubinashi or a real life story of him. Then Rihan said that he is the family member of Kubinashi now then he did an evil laugh then it cost us to be embarrassed.

Then I am now saying the story to Kubinashi and the others. THE END.

Kubinashi: How did you know all of the facts of my life?!

Akemi: ^_^"

Kuromaru: Nothing you should know… Ok bye. I would go to sleep now.

All: Us too…

Masaru: Ok bye now… *leaves*

Akemi: *kisses Kubinashi*

Kubinashi: Good night. *kisses her back and leaves*

Rikuo: *brings Tsurara in the room*

-  
End of the sequel minna… Arigato for reading~! This is the story after 2 years of 'Pains of the Past'. To know the story you should go to the profile and look for it. Arigato for all of the readers. See you~!


End file.
